Suatu Hari Nanti
by CahDero
Summary: Mungkin Vivian Jones hanyalah seorang putri orang kaya yang manja. Tapi ia memiliki sesuatu yang lain.


**Suatu Hari Nanti**

Emma: A Victorian Romance © Kaoru Mori fan fiction

.

.

_"Suatu hari nanti, aku akan memakai gaun buatanku dan akan membuat pria-pria jatuh hati padaku."_

Di ruang perpustakaan luas milik keluarga Jones, duduk seorang gadis cilik yang sibuk menggambar di buku sketsanya. Tangannya mencoret-coret halaman kosong dengan gambar orang-orangan memakai rok panjang semata kaki sedang berpose kacak pinggang. Memakai krayon pemberian sang ayah, Vivian Jones mewarnai rambut gambarannya dengan campuran krayon coklat dan emas. Setelah itu, ia mengambil dua batang krayon lagi—merah dan hijau—untuk disapukan ke area bibir dan wajah.

Meja mahoni besar itu hanya diisi Vivian seorang. Biasanya dia duduk di ruangan ini bersama kakak laki-lakinya, Arthur. Tapi sekarang bulan Oktober dan Arthur Jones sedang menempuh pendidikan di Eton. Tidak mungkin ia harus menulis surat ke sana hanya untuk merengek supaya ditemani. Lagi pula kalau pun Arthur setuju, Vivian harus puas diolok-olok olehnya. Gambarmu jelek, itu monster atau apa, kamu sama sekali nggak berbakat jadi pelukis, dan sebagainya.

_Masa_ _bodoh, memangnya tahu apa Arthur tentang lukisan? Setiap hari kerjaan belajar terus_, sungut Vivian dalam hati. Gambar wanita buatannya nyaris selesai ketika dari luar pintu perpustakaan ia mendengar derap kaki serta suara pelayan. "Mari Madame Gibson, Miss Grace sudah menunggu."

Mendengar nama Madame Gibson, desainer gaun pesta kondang se-London, Vivian sontak bangkit dari kursi dan berlari keluar ruangan. Pintu perpustakaan mengayun lebar saat Vivian menghambur menuju koridor. Kedua mata hijaunya berkilau ceria.

"Martha!" panggil Vivian kepada pelayan pribadi kakak perempuannya, Grace.

Seorang wanita paruh baya bertubuh pendek memutar balikkan tubuhnya ketika namanya dipanggil, "Oh, Miss Vivian! Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Barusan tadi Madame Gibson ya? Apa dia datang kemari mengantarkan gaun pesta baru milik Grace? Yang untuk pesta ulang tahunnya minggu depan?"

"Betul, _my lady_. Madame mengantarkan gaun itu agar bisa dicoba langsung oleh kakakmu," jelas Martha.

Rasa penasaran mulai terbit dalam dirinya, "Boleh aku melihat gaun Grace?" tanya Vivian gembira.

Sekilas, raut wajah Martha terlihat ragu-ragu. Tetapi semuanya sirna ketika ia menatap kemilau hijau yang menari di mata sang nona besar. Rasanya tidak enak bila ia tidak mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Boleh, _my lady_. Tapi," Martha mengingatkan, "bersikaplah yang sopan. Bertindaklah layaknya seorang wanita terhormat."

Pelayan senior itu pun menggiring Vivian menuju kamar Grace. Setelah mengetuk pintu, dia memutar gagang pintu lalu membungkuk dalam.

"Maaf mengganggu, _my lady_. Miss Vivian ingin melihat gaun yang Madame buatkan untukkmu," ucap Martha.

Grace, yang sedang berdiri di atas tumpuan kecil, tertegun, "Vivian?"

Tubuh mungil Vivian menyembul dari belakang pelayannya, "Boleh aku masuk?"

"Boleh, boleh," Grace tersenyum.

Vivian langsung berjalan menuju kakaknya. Dia langsung sadar kalau kakaknya masih belum berganti baju. "Madame Gibson di mana?" tanya Vivian.

Kepala Grace ditelengkan ke arah ruangan di sampir kamar pribadinya, "Di ruang pakaian. Katanya sedang mengambil meteran dan jarum. Kau duduk saja di tempat tidur."

Ketika Vivian sedang berjalan menuju ranjang kakaknya, Madame Gibson tiba-tiba muncul dari balik ruang pakaian. Tangannya memeluk sebuah boks selebar nampan perak namun setengah kali lebih pendek dari kotak sepatu "Maafkan saya sudah membuatmu menunggu, Miss Grace. Mari kita mulai pengukurannya."

Dengan saksama Vivian mengamati proses pengukuran gaun itu. Dia tidak sedikit pun memalingkan wajah ketika kakaknya hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam dan korset. Selain itu, dia juga menyimak ketika kakaknya menginstruksikan kepada desainer itu gaya-gaya terbaru musim ini dan ukuran tepat panjang gaun serta kedalaman kerung lehernya. Sepertinya Grace ingin memesan gaun lagi.

"Gaun baru lagi, _my lady_?" mata Madame Gibson berkilat-kilat. Pesanan gaun baru berarti uang berdatangan.

"Iya, untuk pesta pertunangan kakakku, William," jelas Grace sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, mengizinkan wanita itu mengukur lingkar pinggangnya.

Setelah acara ukur-mengukur selesai, tibalah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu Vivian. Madame Gibson mulai membuka boks yang dibawanya. Ketika dibuka, Vivian langsung terpesona dengan isi boks itu. Di dalamnya, gaun sutra biru laut terjahit indah dengan payet-payet putih dan benang perak di pinggirnya. Saat Madame Gibson membantu Grace mengenakan gaun itu, mulut Vivian membulat membentuk huruf O.

"Indah sekali gaunnya," desah Vivian penuh kekaguman sembari berjalan ke samping Madame Gibson. Gaun itu terlihat spektakuler dikenakan kakaknya. Dengan kombinasi mata biru dan rambut pirang keemasan Grace, sosok _English Rose_ menguar kuat dari dirinya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Grace yang turun dari tumpuan dan berkaca pada cermin berdiri di sudut kamarnya. Bahkan dirinya pun tercengang melihat bayangannya di cermin. Di belakang, Madame Gibson tersenyum bangga. "Cantik sekali, bukan?"

Grace memutar tubuhnya dengan anggun, mengagumi gaun barunya ini. Meski sudah berkali-kali ia mengenakan gaun pesta yang indah, baru kali ini ia mengenakan sebuah gaun yang membuatnya seperti seorang putri.

"Aku tak bisa berkomentar. Ini luar biasa," Grace melicinkan kerutan di atas gaun sutra. "Sepertinya desain awalnya tidak seanggun ini, apa kau yang memodifikasinya, Madame?"

Madame Gibson langsung menegakkan punggungnya, "Betul, my lady. Tapi bukan saya yang mendesain ulang. Melainkan," wanita desainer itu menyentuh pundak Vivian, "adikmu, Miss Vivian."

Gadis kecil itu langsung menyeringai, "_Happy Birthday, my sister_."

Mata Grace langsung melebar, lalu melembut. Perlahan, ia berjalan mendekati adiknya lalu memeluknya.

"Mungkin kau ini nakal, tapi kau sungguh berbakat. Suatu hari nanti kau pasti akan menjadi desainer yang hebat," bisik Grace di telinga Vivian. "Terima kasih, adikku sayang."

Senyum Vivian semakin lebar. Suatu hari nanti. Itu pasti.

.

.

Tamat

* * *

**Curcol:**

Phew, ide random nih. Kangen nulis. Btw, Madame Gibson itu OC ^^


End file.
